


Logged Off

by mortylion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, But Mary kind of is, Dean and Cas are online buds, Drug Use, Fluff, John is not a dick, Loosely based on my friend and I, M/M, Marijuana, Other, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Angst, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Gabriel, Trans Male Character, not much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortylion/pseuds/mortylion
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been online friends for three years. But when Castiel' family take a vacation to New York, the boys have a chance at meeting. Will all go as they imagined? Or will something more come of it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyy. My third fic :0 i write too damn much. I think Ill make a schedule. So my bum ass can keep up. Maybe. Every Friday??? For now at least. Please comment, and kudos (if you like or just want to say something)
> 
> Warning: terrible humor ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction of the boys, their situations and a bit of a convo.

 

**Dean:** _hey :)_

**Cas** **:** _hello :-)_

Dean smiled at the text he received. He had been talking to Castiel online for nearly three years now, dangerous I know, and always looked forward to talking to him. They had met each other on omegle through chat at 3 am. Both bored and simply looking for some company. What started out as a conversation ended as the beginning of a new friendship.

The boys quickly exchanged their public social media pages, then their private ones and eventually their phone numbers. They have only heard each other's voices, only to confirm they weren't old perverts. Leaving their faces hidden until they finally meet in person.

**Cas:** _How are you, Dean?_  

Dean rolled his eyes while smiling, Cas always seemed so formal over text. It was a bit quirky yet all the more endearing, Dean thought. He quickly removed the thought however, Castiel and him were just friends. And while Dean would love to actually meet and perhaps date Castiel- he does not want to ruin their friendship.

**Dean:** _im doing fine. Wbu?_

**Cas:** _I am doing fine, as well, I have some rather exciting news however._

**Dean:** _you finally going to get a bee farm or some crap?_

**Cas:** _no._

**Cas:** _Not yet._

**Dean:** _Hah nerd. So whats the news?_

**Cas:** _My family and I are going on vacation to New York for the whole summer! I was wondering...If we could, possibly, meet?_

Dean feels his entire heart nearly burst, jumping up from his bed he lets out a maniacal laugh. Quickly typing his response to Cas.

**Dean:** _I would love that! When are u guys visiting?_  

**Cas:** _We are getting there the 30th of June, and staying until August 15th._

**Dean:** _dude! This is amazing! We can meet soon!_  

**Cas:** _Well yes. This is why I had to convince my family to vacation in New York rather than Hawaii._

**Dean:** _thnk goodness they listened. My arms would have probably broken off from rowing to Hawaii!_

**Cas:** _Dean, I do not believe it is possible for a person to successfully row to Hawaii without some form of injury. :-(_

**Dean:** _i was joking._

**Cas:** _Oh. I see._

**Dean:** _don't do it cas_

**Cas:** _Do what? I am not doing anything._

**Dean:** yo _ur feeling embarrassed bc you didn't know i was joking_

**Cas:**  

**Dean:** _was I rite?_

**Cas:** _Are you sure you do not have active cameras in my room?_  

**Dean:** _sadly not ;)_

**Cas:** _Here: -_

**Dean:** _??? What is that?_

**Cas:** _The nose for your emoji. You forgot it._

**Cas:** _Like how you once "forgot" to text me for a whole month after I believed you were ill and could have passed._

**Dean:** _duuuudde!!! I said I was srry!! :(_

**Dean:** _why_ _are you pissy all of a sudden?_

**Cas:** _-_

**Dean:** _caS NO_

**Cas:** _-_

**Dean:** _sTOP THIS_

**Cas:** _-_

**Dean:** _can u just talK TO ME!?!?_

**Dean:** _plz?? With bees on a flower???_

**Cas:** _-_

**Cas:** _You_ _know what you must do, Dean._

**Dean:** _//siggghhhh_

**Dean:** _;-)_

**Cas:** _And?_

**Dean:** _:-(_

**Cas:** _:-)_

**Dean:** _I h8 u_

**Cas:** _No you do not. :-P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells his parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Like. Screw updating schedules?? Im like?? Too hectic tbh. Sorry not sorry.

 

Dean poked at his dinner while chewing at his bottom lip. He was nervous about asking his parents if he could meet up with a complete stranger, in their eyes at least. He hadn't told his family about Castiel. After all, he couldn't exactly tell them he met Cas on a website that men show their dicks on. Of course Dean had went on the text only chat, but chose the topic of LGBT to search for people to chat to.

Cas was the first person Dean came out to as bisexual, and the first person, aside from family and close friends as transgender. His family was more than accepting of his gender, he had yet to tell his family of his sexuality. He was just worried how they would react to him going to meet someone that he had only heard the voice of.

"Dean? Are you okay, hun", Mary asked her son. Her eyebrows creasing in worry. "You're barely touching your food".

"Oh, uh", Dean cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you", Dean winced. He started testosterone only last year, and the voice cracking just started. Doctors told him his body was taking longer to adjust, but in no time he would look hos he felt.

"Of course", John interrupted. Worry written all over his face. Sam sat across from Dean and looked at him as well. Considering Dean rarely ever got nervous about talking to his family. He was usually so open and honest to them. "Someone giving you shit"? John seethed just thinking about Alistair. A boy who bullied Dean when he came out.

"No", Dean quickly responded, looking at his father. Then back down towards his plate, "so, um, I have this friend-"

"Ooohh! Dean's got a crush"!

"Shut it, Sammy".

"Boys", Mary cleared her throat. "So. Is there an issue with this friend"?

"No, well, kinda", Dean shrugged. Pushing around his vegtables. "So, I've been talking to someone online for three years. And, uh, his family is coming on vacation here. I was thinking if, um, you guys could let me go meet him"?

The table was silent before John spoke up. "How long you've been talking to this boy"?

"Three years".

"Have you actually seen him? Do you know if he is as old as he says he is"?

"Yes. We've talked on the phone before, and he sent me a picture yesterday in a pose I requested".

"Sounds hot".

"Samuel"!

"When is he coming with his family"?

"Next week".

"What if we say no", John asked softly.

"Then I would go see him anyway", Dean whispered.

"Your mother and I will drive you", John grumbled before shoving his face full of food. Mary sending a wary look at him before continuing to eat as well.

Dean sat with a big grin on his face as he scoffed down his food before running upstairs to tell Cas.

**Dean:** _CASSSSSSSS!!!!!!_

**Cas:** _Hello Dean. Is there good news?_

**Dean:** _you bet your sweet ass!!!_

**Cas:** _I highly doubt my ass is sweet._

**Cas:** _But, please, continue._

**Dean:** _I can go see you!! My parents said they would drive me to your hotel!!!_  

**Cas:** _:0_

**Dean:** _why doesn't that one have a nose?_

**Cas:** _His mouth is so wide open it covers his nose._

**Cas:** _plus it looks weird with one. :-0_

**Dean:** _buRN IT_

**Cas:** _My thoughts exactly. I can't wait to see you <3_

Dean stared at his phone for what felt like forever before his broke into a giddy laughter.

**Dean:** _me either <3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COUNTDOWM UNTIL MEETING HAS BEGUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Because Im hype for when they meet. Im up to chapter 8 already. Each chapter will be really short. Bc im lazy af. (See notes at the end for more.)

 

**Dean:** _ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN_

**Dean:** _only five days left Cas!!_

**Cas:** _I am well aware. However, packing is tedious._

**Dean:** _what the hell do you need clothes for???_

**Dean:** _you'll have me ;-)_

**Cas:** _I'm glad you remembered his nose._

**Cas:** _Despite meeting you will be the highlight of this trip. I require clothing, Dean._

**Dean:** _nerd_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any thoughts or suggestions. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. I promise.

 

**Dean:** _FOUR MORE DAYS_

**Dean:** _SOMEONE BUST OUT THE EXPENSIVE WINE._

**Cas:** _Do you find it necessary to countdown everyday?_

**Dean:** _of course!! Been waiting to meet you for nearly two years dude!_

**Cas:** _I see. I will join in as well._

**Dean:** _can't. Too late. I have the counting down power_

**Cas:** _There are roles? I was unaware of this._

**Cas:** _You have lied. Google says nothing of the sort._  

**Dean:** _:-P_

_****_ **Cas:** _************at least you remembered the nose. :-)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. And leave a kudos. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are only a day away from meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND CAS MEET NEXT CHAPTER. AHHHHH.

**Cas:** _Three days until we meet physically._

 

**Dean:** _when you say it you make it sound like a business meeting_

 

**Dean:** _what are we exchanging? Friendship?_

 

**Cas:** _T_ _his is a very serious business trip Dean._

 

**Cas:** _It is imperative you follow through on your end._

 

**Cas:** _We meet at dawn to exchange illegal bee keeping gear_

 

**Dean:** _neVEEEERRRRR_

 

**Dean:** _tHE BEE GEAR IS MINE_

 

**Castiel:** _:-(_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, if you would like, and perhaps kudos if you want to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY

 

Dean stood nervously at the airport. Awaiting the arrival of his friend. His family stood behind him, Dean had been jumping up and down the entire time. Too excited to care how he looked. And that's when he saw him.

And damn. The picture did not do Castiel justice.

His dark brunette hair mused, blue eyes shimmering near as bright as the sky. Sculpted jaw, and a runner's lean body. Dean, if not before, was completely in love. Castiel had saw Dean, and mirrored his expression.

Dean looked like an adonis. The testosterone chiseling his looks, forest green eyes, dirty blonde hair spiked up. With freckles splattering his face. Cas felt his stomach knot, he couldn't breathe. Not before he felt his brother, Gabriel, nudge him.

Castiel and Dean ran to each other at full speed. Dean jumping into Castiel's arms, making the other boy fall down, both of them giggling as they hugged each other tightly. "You're here! Oh my god! You exist"!

"I can't believe it", Dean panted as he looked into Cas' blue eyes. "Dude. You are way hotter than the picture you sent". 

"I can say the same for you", Cas chuckled and hugged Dean again. The boys could hear the families talking, but could care less. They were together. After three long years. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos if you like!
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief insight to the angst to come. But also just a cute chapter with both the fams having dinner together.

 

 

The two families had decided to have dinner together. To get further acquainted. Amelia and Jimmy had brought their children: Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna, and Hannah. Lucifer and Gabriel, fraternal twins, are fifteen. Anna is adopted but is the same age as Lucifer and Gabriel. Hannah and Castiel are twins as well, at age fourteen , it wasn't a mystery why the couple has two sets of twins. Jimmy himself has a twin brother named Emanuel.

The two families set on a quaint restaurant after the Novaks dropped their luggage off at their hotel. John, Mary, Sam, Dean,  Castiel and Hannah on one side. Jimmy, Amelia, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Anna on the other side.

Dean and Castiel couldn't seem to stop staring at each other. While their families chatted, the boys were enamored with one another. "I can't believe you're actually eating right next to me".

"It is quite nice", Cas smiled. And Dean's breath hitched in his throat, Cas had barely visible dimples, and his eyes and nose crinkled. "I, too, can't believe we are physically together somewhere".

Dean could only croak out a simple 'yeah'.

"I hadn't expected New York to be as flashy as it is in the movies", Castiel picked at his pasta. "Nor as patriotic".

"Patriotic", Dean huffed. "New Yorkers are obsessed with being from New York. Sometimes it feels like New York is a different country".

"Mm", Castiel hummed around his bite of pasta. "Illinois is much more quiet. Not as loud, or interesting for that matter".

The boys continued to converse over minor things, as the rest of the table heated up.

Lucifer had caught Gabriel staring at Sam quite a few times. It was infuriating. The brat was still in middle school, by the looks of it. Lucifer was known to be over protective of his twin brother. Despite both brothers being known trouble makers and pranksters. Deep down, Gabriel was the sensitive one. And he'll be damned if something happened to his twin on his watch.

"Stop watching that brat", Lucifer tries to speak as softly as he can. "He's still in middle school for gods sake".

"I'm not", Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically. Trying to play it off, but Lucifer could see through it. "He's too dorky to even be considered cute".

"Gabriel, you listened to him talking about physics for fifteen minutes straight. You can barely pass lunch", Lucifer spoke sharply but quietly.

"Not true", Gabriel huffed and tried to give Lucifer a look, but failed. "He is cute. But like you said, he's too young, don't worry about it, Luce".

"I won't let him be another Kali". 

"Stop", Gabriel seethed before turning his attention from Lucifer and back to Sam. "So, Standford, huh"?

"Yeah", Sam put his focus back on Gabriel. Cutting off from his conversation with Hannah. "I want to be a lawyer, and their law program is really good"!

 

Gabriel smiled easily as it was Lucifer's turn to seethe.

"You didn't know of Castiel", Amelia asked quizzically. "Castiel has talked about Dean on many occasions. You see, Castiel has a hard time making friends. It seems Hannah and Castiel aren't as friendly or extroverted as our first three".

"Really", John raised his eyebrows and looked down at Dean who was laughing at something Castiel said. Meanwhile Castiel simply looked confused as to why Dean was laughing. "Dean is actually quite popular. He is on the volleyball team, dodgeball team, and in art club. He has a lot of friends. It was surprising for us to find out he was hiding one from us".

"Volleyball", Jimmy smiled. John and Mary winced slightly. The resemblance between Castiel and him is scarily alike. "Castiel loves to play! Sadly the school doesn't have a team, but he is on soccer. As well as the chess team. He is in the SAGA club, and piano club".

"SAGA", Mary asks.

"Sexuality and gender alliance", Amelia smiles. "We make sure our family keep our minds open and accepting of all".

"That's good", John huffs. "Not to sound uptight but we were worrried when Dean said you guys were from Illinois. Don't know anyone open minded from there".

"It's perfectly fine to worry about your child talking to someone so far away", Jimmy nodded.

"At least the boys look happy", Amelia smiled looking at them. "If you would like, Dean and Castiel could have a sleep over".

"I don't think that's a good idea", Mary stiffened. 

"Nonsense", Jimmy chuckled. "Three years just talking online calls for a sleepover"!

"Sounds about right", John nods. Before looking at the Novaks challengingly. "Our son, wasn't always our _son,_ and I need to make sure he will be safe in your care".

"Of course", Amelia nodded quickly. "Our Gabriel is the same", she smiled as she looked over at him. "He wasn't always as confident as he is now. Besides, Castiel is sharing room with Hannah. Im sure the three of them will do fine. And we will also check up on them".

"Gabriel, is, um, your _son",_ Mary looked over at the said Novak. She grimaced slightly before putting on a false smile. "That's lovely, at least Dean will have that in common with someone. But-"

"Mary", John spoke sternly. "A sleep over is great. Besides, we can have Sam sleep over at Kevin's for the night. It could be you and I".

"Okay", Mary nodded stiffly. If the Novaks noticed, they didn't mention it, and dinner went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos (if you would like to)
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have a sleepover in Castiel's hotel room with Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload before my week got even more hectic with school.

 

"Sleepover", Dean yelled as he tossed himself onto the hotel bed. He couldn't believe that today he met his best friend _and_ was having a sleep over with him! It was definitely the best day of Dean's life. "This is awesome! Best day ever"!

"Agreed", Castiel emerged from the bathroom wearing a pajama set. Silk blue pajamas with CN stitched on the pocket above his breast bone. Dean snorted, "what? These are my pajamas. I hardly believe wearing boxers and a t shirt can be considered, such".

"Plus they're comfy", Hannah said quietly. Before continuing to read her book. Dean looked at Hannah and Cas before speaking up.

"Are you guys all clones"?

"Why would you say that", Castiel tilted his head in such an adorable way Dean could feel his ovaries explode.

"Because, you say your dad is an identical twin. Plus, you look _just_ like him dude! And Hannah is _your_ twin. The whole black hair and blue eye thing is creepy when half the family all look alike".

"I suppose", Hannah agreed. Going to sit over on the boy's bed. "Although, your family and yourself look like you were simply put together. Personality wise you are quite similar to each other".

"That is true. Who do you and Sam take after", Castiel sat next to Hannah. Dean shivered at the sight of the two black haired and blue eyed twins giving him the exact same head tilt of curiosity.

"I take after my grandmother, on my mom's side, Deanna", Dean blushed slightly.

"Ah, is that why your name is Dean", Hannah asked.

Dean nodded before continuing, "Sam kinda looks like my dad. Depends the face he's making, you probably didn't notice but they got the same eyes. Sam looks like our granddad, on my dad's side, when he was younger though".

"Our father and uncle look like our grandfather", Castiel spoke slowly. "Which in turn looks like our great grandfather. It continues on that way. Until our tenth great grandmother. The similarities started with her".

"Do you just keep a bunch of pictures and stuff on your ancestry"?

"Yes", Hannah nodded.

"All I know is that my last name is a gun or something", Dean shrugged. "You guys brought any games we could play"?

Hannah and Castiel smiled at each other before they pulled out a monopoly board. The three teens played until early morning, Dean learned how scary twins really could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you would like to. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer causes some minor angst. (By accident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho. Im back. School is terrible, per usual, and even more stressful as a senior! Yay... :-) im dying inside. Anywhoo- I have chapter12 done and currently on chapter 13!

 

Having breakfast with Castiel can't be put into words. Just actually spending time with him is something Dean can't begin to describe the feeling of. So far Dean has learned that Gabriel and Lucifer look most like Amelia. However, while Amelia is well mannered and lady like; Lucifer and Gabriel are anything but that.

Dean determines he doesn't really like Lucifer, isn't fond of Gabriel, doesn't mind Anna, likes Hannah, and _adores_ Castiel. (Obviously.)

"Hey, Dean-O" Gabriel pats Dean on the back before sitting down with a plate of food. "Didnt get all touchy feely with my bro last night, did ya"?

Dean chokes on his orange juice and sputters, Anna pats him on the back. His face red from both embarrassment and the earlier near death experience. "Wha- no! Dude"!

"Gabriel", Castiel arrives at the table and harshly glares at him. "First of, that is none of your business, and second of, no". 

"Relax, Cassie", Lucifer smirks and shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth. "We're just teasing your _boyfriend_ ".

To Dean, it sounded as if Lucifer emphasized the word _boy_ as if he knows. However, to everyone else, it was clear the implication of Dean and Castiel being more than friends. He shoots Dean a glare. 

Dean stands abruptly, blood pounding in his ears, he makes some odd noise to excuse himself and paces to the bathroom. Leaving Castiel to glare at his brothers. With a look so ghastly as if he could smite them

"What", Lucifer looks at Castiel with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you trying to insinuate by him being my _boyfriend"_?

"Uh- that you like him- duh", Lucifer throws back. Eating while staring at Cas casually. "Does he like, not notice you two have been eye fucking the entire time"

"Lucifer", Castiel sighs before assessing the situation. "It sounded as if you were being transphobic".

"What", Lucifer gapes. "I would never! Not even I'm that much of an asshole"!

"Why would Dean be hurt by that", Gabriel asks. Then adds quietly, "his little brother trans or somethin'"?

"It's not my place to tell", Castiel shoots back. "However, know that such topics are sensitive".

With that, Castiel chases after Dean.

"Great. You know the kid for 48 hours and he already hates you", Anna smiles before picking up her muffin. "New record".

"Hey, where's Dean and Cassie", Hannah asks as she walks over. Causing all the present Novaks to sigh dramatically. "Did I miss something"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment (whether it be: a question, suggestion, or comment) if you would like to. And a kudos if you would like as well 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Dean needing some help.

 

Castiel finds Dean hyperventilating in their hotel room. After nearly searching the entire hotel frantically, he finds Dean. Castiel feels his heart snaps into two, as he kneels near his friend. Engulfing him into a tight hug as Dean barely fights him, clinging onto him for dear life. "Dean, breathe, please. Just breathe. It's okay. It was a misunderstanding. No one will care about you running out- it was within reason. Trust me".

A few minutes of Dean calming down, he finally looks at Castiel with puffy red eyes. "'s'not a trans thing"?

"No", Castiel belows. Hugging Dean tighter, "Lucifer would be buried in the Earth's core if that were the case. My family would never allow such a thing. Besides, Gabriel is transgender as well, Luce loves his twin far too much to be an asshole to others with similar qualities".

"M'kay", Dean buries his face further into Castiel's chest and breathes in the scent of his best friend. Honey and lavender. Feeling himself blush, he stills in Castiel's arms.

"Are you okay"?

"Not yet". 

"Understandable".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer apologizes and Dean gets revenge. And Gabriel makes an inappropriate comment; as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal updating schdeule??? What's that???

 

"Hey, um, I'm sorry", Lucifer calmly speaks to Dean. Not wishing to seem standoffish or insincere when apologising. "I didn't mean for what I said to sound offensive to you. I was just teasing Cassie, so I was joking about you two dating. Not- its cool if you are though- trans or something".

Dean looks at Lucifer in complete shock. Before he smiles crookedly. "Apology accepted", Dean leans in closer to whisper. "Nick".

Lucifer turns a bright red before looking at Castiel with murderous intent. "Cassie! You piece of shit", Lucifer, or _Nick,_ goes to run after Castiel. Not before Castiel runs off in the opposite direction as he chants.

"What's wrong, _Nick"_ , Castiel shouts behind him to Lucifer. 

"Brothers", both Anna and Hannah sigh in unison. Dean chuckles to himself and nods along. "How did you even know Lucifer's middle name? He _hates_ it", Anna giggles as she watches her brothers chase each other.

"Cas told me", Dean shrugs and looks at the girls. "Said it was to help me get even. An embarrassing moment for an embarrassing thing. But man. Luciuis Nick Novak? What are your parents _on"_?

"Weed, or so we hope", Hannah adds. "Found a whole bag in their dresser drawer. I think that's why they are always so calm".

"Makes sense", Dean nods. "So, you guys don't mind me asking, what are your names"?

"Well, it goes Luciuis Nick Novak, Gabriel Loki Novak, Anna Hart Novak, Castiel James Novak and Hannah Constance Novak".

"Talk about getting the worse Han", Dean shudders. "Mine is Michael. My brother got Henry".

"So, speaking of your brother", Gabriel suddely pops up behind the small group. Perching his chin on Dean's shoulder. "How old is he"?

"Not old enough", Dean shoves Gabriel away as he falls into a nearby recycling bin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, or suggestions down below.
> 
> Kudos if you would be oh so generous.
> 
> And thank you for reading! :-)
> 
> (P.S: never forget the nose!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas fluff time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Another update! I honestly have no idea when this story will end or how long I want it. I'm just winging it currently.

Dean and Castiel are currently cloud gazing at central park. Their hands brushing each others as they stare upon the bright blue sky. "I don't want to leave", Castiel suddenly speaks solemnly. "I know I've only been here for a week now, but the thought of going back to Illinois is suddenly depressing".

"Yeah", Dean nods next to him and finally grasps the other boy's hand. Making Castiel gasp quietly beside him. "But, we can find a way to see each other again. We can skype, and call each other. And hey, once we turn eighteen we can visit each other"!

"Yes, but", Castiel tightens his grip on Dean's hand. "Being here, physically, with you is amazing".

"Mm".

"I guess that means we must make the most of it", Castiel rolls over to face Dean and takes out a camera. Suddenly snapping a photo of Dean, which causes the green eyed boy to turn quickly. "Expect for me to be taking many photos of you".

"Cas", Dean whines and pouts slighty. Dean hears Castiel snap another photo and huffs out loud. "Dude! Are you going to take a picture every second".

Without saying another word, Dean simply hears the sound of Castiel's camera shutter as he laughs. "Scrapbooking is a hobby I enjoy, besides, I actually have a slight fear of losing my memories. They only happen once".

"That's corny, dude", Dean snickers and tosses pulled grass at Cas and rolls away. "Can't deal with your bullshit"!

"Dean", Cas whines but snaps another photo before he flops back down onto the grass and sighs happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, or suggestions down below.
> 
> Kudos if you would be oh so generous.
> 
> And thank you for reading! :-)
> 
> (P.S: never forget the nose!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on Dean's gender and how his family reacted. 
> 
> (Also includes John being a sweet heart.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the previous chapters to make em nicer.
> 
> ×Important× If you are transgender, or just queer in general, and reading this than please know you are beautiful. 
> 
> A lot of the situations in this story (and future situations) are ones I have personally been through or people I know have been through. 
> 
> Despite what anyone says: You are valid. You are worth it. You are loved. And you deserve love. 
> 
> It can be hard a lot of the time; but you have to push through the dark to reach the light. Hang in tight. And keep fighting. ♡

" _Dean, are you okay"?_

"I'm fine dad, Cas' parents are taking us to see the statue of liberty today, then we're going on a boat ride and having dinner", Dean shrugs.

" _That sounds good. Don't give them folks too much of a headache, you hear"?_

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Dean sighs dramatically. "How does mom feel about all of this", he asks in a small voice.

_"Don't worry about your mother. She is fine with it",_ John's voice was gruff on the other side. But Dean wasn't stupid, he isn't oblivious to his mother's clear disdain of his gender and sexuality. She made it clear the night he came out.

"We can't keep pretending the issue doesn't exist", Dean squeaks out. "Ever since I...Ever since I came out it's been different. It's like she is bothered by my existence".

_"Dean Winchester, listen to me right now, your mother grew up different. I'm not making excuses, because my parents were similar in some views. But if she decides she can't love you for the amazing boy you are, then we don't need her",_ John voice cracks at the end of his sentence. Losing his wife would be hard on him, but he could never forgive himself if he let anyone hurt his boys. Wife or not.

"Dad, I just", Dean's voice grows smaller. "I just miss her".

_"I know",_ John speaks after a moment before he says goodbye on his end. Dean hangs up his phone and stares at it before he hears Hannah enter the room. She smiles at him but frowns when she notices his lack of luster.

"Want to talk about it"?

"Not really".

"That's okay. But don't bottle up so much, I know it can be hard to talk about things that hurt. But that's why we need to. And I know you probably don't want to talk to me", Hannah holds up her hand before Dean can interrupt. "Cas is your best friend. If he can withstand you talking about cars for three hours straight when he has zero interest, then he can listen to you now".

With that, Hannah grabs her purse and leaves with a parting smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion down below.
> 
> A kudos if you would oh so be kind enough.
> 
> And thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Never forget the nose! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of Castiel comforting Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know: that in Japan, when a cup or bowl gets a crack, they fill it with gold? 
> 
> Because just because its cracked, doesn't mean its broken. And neither are you. <3

"That bitch", Castiel admonishes after Dean finishes speaking. Watching his friend hold back unshed tears as his body trembles. "You're perfect Dean", Castiel cups Dean's face. "And your dad is right. Screw her if she doesn't accept you. There are millions of people who will never accept you. And you need to accept _that._ But you need to also know that there are millions of other people who will love and support you".

"Cas-"

"Your dad, and Sam. Not to mention my parents adore you. Hell. I even think Lucifer is warming up to you! And he basically dislikes everyone but Gabriel! You're so bright and lovable. Anyone you can't get past your gender to see that is not worthy of you", Castiel hugs Dean tightly as Dean crumbles in his friends arms.

_I don't need the world. I just need handful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, question or suggestion.
> 
> Feel free to give a kudos if you enjoyed reading.
> 
> P.S: Never forget the nose! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos!! It seriously makes my day seeing them ♥♥
> 
> This part of the story is definitely not based on my online friendship. Lmao. This is where I incorporate more of the destiel concept. 
> 
> Also: look out for the next chapter being Sabriel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I CHANGED THEIR AGES. SORRY NOT SORRY:
> 
> Gabriel, Lucifer and Anna are fifteen.  
> Hannah, Castiel and Dean are fourteen.  
> Sam is actually twelve (I made a two year gap instead of the four year gap between him and Dean for Sabriel reasons.)
> 
> That is all.

It happened too quickly, that's all that Dean knows for certain.

The touch of their lips passed by way too soon, Gabriel had _accidently_ bumped into Cas and they ended up lip locking. Dean wouldn't care, it's just an accidental kiss. But the fact that as soon as he pulled away and looked into those sapphire and felt actual butterflies? So not okay. Especially since Castiel fucking _blushed_ afterwards and excuses himself from the table.

Leaving Dean looking like a fish out of water as the Novak family simply stared at him. It was Amelia who went to Dean's side and spoke softly to him.

"Sweet heart, are you okay? Do you need some air? A hug? Some time alone", she whispered and Dean felt his lips word out a 'no' but couldn't recall. Too busy staring after Cas. "Are you okay", she asked and quickly shot a sad smile at him as he nodded. "Okay, don't be nervous to ask for anything".

"Sorry for that Dean-O! Bet you didn't want thw whole fam seeing you and Cassie lock lips for the first time", Gabriel guffaws as Jimmy chastises him. "What? It's gonna happen, just didn't think my big ol' caboose would make it happen".

"Oh Gabriel stop", Lucifer whined. "Like you even have an ass"!

Gabriel sucks in a mock offended breathe, pointing his spoon at Lucifer. "I'll have you know I have a juicy booty".

"The only junk in your trunk is all that baby fat from you eating so many sweets", Anna offers and gets a high five from Lucifer.

"You're one to talk, itty bitty titty committee creator", Hannah snips back with a smirk. Earning a high five from Gabriel, a scowl from Lucifer and a gasp from Anna.

"No fair", Anna whines. "Hannah has the best clap backs! Don't side with him"!

Dean doesn't realize he is walking towards the bathrooms until the voices of the Novaks grows thinner. He quickly opens the door to the restroom and finds Castiel simply staring at himself in the mirror, he sees Dean in his reflection and whips around.

"Hello Dean", he rasps. His cheeks are still stained red but his lips have water droplets falling down them. Dean feels his heart clench at the thought of Cas wiping off their kiss. "I need to apologize for rushing out. I wasn't expecting that situation to occ-"

Castiel can barely finish his sentence before Dean walks up to him and plaves both his hands on his face. "C-can I kiss you....again"?

Castiel nods so hard Dean is scared for a second that his head will fall off.

Dean brushes their lips together before he feels Castiel lean into it. The feeling of the other boy's lips causes him to feel butterflies, his legs turning into a jelly mush. Castiel supports both of them as their kiss continues. Both boys inexperienced, but both eager for the act to continue.

Castiel pulls away, gasping for air slightly as he looks into the forest green eyes before him. "So I guess us pretending that we aren't completely in love with each other is over"?

"Pretty much", Dean smirked and leaned back in.

They don't hear when the door slams opens and Gabriel yells loudly: "told you guys"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to:
> 
> Leave a comment, suggestion, or question. 
> 
> Give a kudos (if you like the story so far)
> 
> And thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: Never forget the nose! :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sabriel. Because, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I love life being stressful :-)
> 
> I have a younger sister, she's 4, that has a high risk of getting leukemia and she has been having all the symptoms. And I'm not really religious.
> 
> But as I write this I'm in a hospital. I'm just. If someone here is religious and reading this; please pray for her? I just don't know how deal.
> 
> Sorry for like, ranting this, but, she is my actual happiness embodied into a physical being. Losing her is losing myself.

**???:** _Sup Sammich. Want to hear the latest gossip?_

**Sam:** _Um. Do I know you?_

**???:** _Let me give you some hints:_

**???:** _Ruggedly handsome, humorous and delicious body~?_

**Sam:** _Nope. Not ringing any bells._

**???:** _How dare you! I am insulted Samoose!_

**Sam:** _Um???_

**Gabriel:** _It's Gabriel you swine!_

**Sam:** _Oh. Hey Gabe :-)_

**Sam:** _How did you get my number?_

**Gabriel:** _Ugh ew. You do that annoying nose thing._

**Gabriel:** _And I totally didn't hack into your brother's phone...._

**Sam:** _Should I be concerned?_

**Gabriel:** _Only slightly._

**Gabriel:** _Anyways- guess what????_

**Sam:** _Dean has a hidden porn stash on his phone I don't need to know about?_

**Gabriel:** _Ooh, I'll look into that later._

**Gabriel:** _But no, Cassie and Dean-O balled up and sucked their faces off!_

**Sam:** _About time._

**Gabriel:** _Tell me about it. At least you don't have to see their eye fucking all day._

**Sam:** _Ew_

**Gabriel:** _So..._

**Sam:** _?_

**Gabriel:** _What are you wearing? >:)_

**Sam:** _Khakis_

**Gabriel:** _> :0_

**Sam:** _:-)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to:
> 
> Give a kudos 
> 
> Leave a comment, question or suggestion!
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!
> 
> P.S: Never forget the nose! :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just teenagers being teenagers: by smoking weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: marijuana usage by underage youth. 
> 
> My sister is fully recovered! We spent three days in a hospital but it was worth it. Just knowing she is healthy is so gratifying.
> 
> But listen here kiddies: drugs are bad. And that's ironic coming from someone who has done them, but my last time wasn't so nice. 
> 
> Having extreme anxiety and getting high doesn't mix. It causes hallucinations and paranoia.
> 
> And I understand trying new things, or just wanting to seem 'cool' or 'fit in'. But please be safe when trying things.

"Should we seriously be doing this", Anna asks nervously looking around at her siblings and the other kids.

Currently the Novak gang and company are at Crowley MacLeods house. A sorta not friend of Dean's, Hannah had stated she wanted to do something exciting. Which Gabriel, jokingly, responded they should smoke weed. Dean mentioned he knew someone, and the Novaks began planning. Amelia and Jimmy currently think they are just having a little get together, not about to smoke a ton of weed.

Dean thought it would be a small get together, he didn't think Crowley would invite other people. Charlie, Meg, and Sam sit in the circle. Sam, obviously, would not be part taking in the drug usage, but rather just getting high from the second hand smoke.

"Why the hell did you invite my brother", Dean scolds.

"The more the merrier", Crowley shrugs as he passes out the joints. "You need to be in pairs of two, I'm not rich".

"Yeah you are", Meg snarks. She snatches a blunt and sits next to Lucifer. "Get ready pretty boy".

"Just light it fake blondie", Lucifer quips as he takes a long pull from the lit blunt. Easily breathing the smoke out. "We got snacks right", he coughs slightly.

"Yup, and all the star wars movies", Charlie sits next to Anna and hands her the blunt she just took a pull out of. Anna hesitantly takes the blunt before slowly putting it to her mouth. Charlie leads her step by step, and in no time Anna coughs out the smoke but smiles.

"Lady's first", Crowley passes Hannah their shared blunt.

Hannah easily takes a pull and lets the smoke out like a pro. Everyone gapes at her, she shrugs while blushing slightly. "I read online how to smoke properly".

Sam simply sits next to Gabriel who begins to light his roll, as Dean and Castiel pass theirs back and forth. Soon enough, everyone is fairly baked. Except for Sam, who is just inhaling the smell from the weed instead of smoking it.

"We should, like", Anna begins to speak but breaks into giggles midway which causes Charlie to begin to cackle with her.

Crowley is currently laying in the floor and staring at the ceiling, while Hannah lays on his chest, smiling at her surroundings.

Lucifer and Meg soflty sing gospel and other religious songs. Which seems odd considering the types of people they are. They softly sing Hallelujah together and slowly dance in circles.

"Guys", Anna suddenly yells. "Shhhhhh", she says rasply before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Lemme jus'", Gabriel grabs Sam's head and begins to fish taik braid his hair. "Mmm, like a cat".

"Uh, thanks", Sam simply responds.

Dean and Castiel simply stare at each other, their eye sex game is full on. Finally, they let their lips meet and Castiel lays on top of Dean as their tongues dance together.

"Ewwwww", Lucifer yells, throwing an empty soda can at the couple. "That's gay"!

"Isn't everyone here at least a little queer", Hannah quizzes. "Because Lana del Rey? Twelve out of one would diddly doo".

"I'd bang Benjamin Franklin", Castiel atops from sucking Dean's face to say. "I bet sex with him would be _electrifying_ ".

Half of the room groans while the other half bursts into laughter at the terrible pun.

While Sam simply watching the chaos unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to comment, ask a question or leave a suggestion. (This is a safe place.)
> 
> P.S: Never forget the nose! :-)
> 
> -Mordekai


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SMUT WARNING!!
> 
> Dean and Cas fuck, implied, but minimal nudity and sexual activities are mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had happy holidays! 
> 
> Dean being trans is loosely based off myself. (Although I'm asexual so miss me with that sex shit.) I'm comfortable more with my vagina than I am with my breasts. I'm not sure if its a social thing or just my own thing. Because despite me having a very (I get called sir a lot which I love) flat chest, I'm still aware they're there. And it's worse during summer because I can't just throw on shorts and loose my shirt. 
> 
> And having a vagina is like whatever. I really don't mind it, I only mind it when it bleeds tbh. And while I would love to have an actual penis, my vagina is fine. Great orgasms too 

They all part their respective ways. Charlie is sober enough to take Sam home, while Dean goes back with the Novak crew. Once reaching the hotel, Hannah conks out on the bed next to Cas' and Dean's. Barely even saying a simple goodnight before she is out like a light.

Castiel and Dean wrestle their clothes off until Dean is in his binder and boxers. Cas only has his tighty whities on, which causes Dean to giggle. He looks back up at Cas' eyes and sees something dark in them.

The blue eyed boy connects their lips together, as he pulls back slightly to look at Dean before going to unclapse his binder. Dean slightly nods and breathes a sigh of relief once its off. He barely needs a binder, his chest only about an A, or small B, cup. Cas gently cups his chest and Dean gasps. Pushing his chest into Cas' hands.

Cas' tongue traces over Dean's left nipple, nibbling it slightly as Dean archs off the bed with a small moan. "F-fuck. Cas", he whispers hoarsly before reaching his hands down to squeeze the other boy's butt. In which Cas releases a slight groan and rubs his stirring erection against Dean's inner thigh.

"Let me make love to you", Cas whispers before trailing his hand down and cupping Dean's sex. Which is slowly becomming more wet by the second.

"Please, Cas", Dean consents.

Cas kisses down to Dean's stomach before pulling off the other boys boxers. Cas stares in awe, the testosterone treatments causing for Dean's clitoris to grow slowly but surely. Cas gently reaches out with his tongue to flick over it. Inducing a moan from Dean.

"Caaas", Dean whines before spreading his legs for the other boy. "I trust you, please".

Castiel pulls a condom that, luckily, the hotel keeps a box in the bedside drawer along with lube packets.

"My perfect boyfriend", Castiel whispers before leaning in to kiss Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to drop a comment, question or suggestion!
> 
> This is a safe place for all LGBT+
> 
> P.S: Don't forget the nose! :-)
> 
> -Mordekai


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do hotels not carry lube ans condoms??? Someone commented they don't?? 
> 
> (I'm from America btw) 
> 
> I've been to several hotels where they have lube, condoms, and bibles in the bedside drawers.
> 
> On a trip early last year (April 2017) my friends and I used the condoms on our feet and put lube on the floor of the bathroom to skate around. 
> 
> It's was really fun- until the principal knocked on the door and we scrambled to open it without looking suspicious. 
> 
> You could see in her eyes that she had an idea of what we were doing. If her seeing my feet was any indication. She then looked at us and said: "remember the first rule: no sex" and promptly walked out.
> 
> Moral of the story: don't play with lube and condoms in the room right next to your principal.
> 
> Is that the moral? Maybe not. Who cares!

Dean wakes up with a slight headache, he lifts his head from his pillow and sees Castiel sound asleep next to him. Dean smiles to himself before he spots the condom on their shared pillow which causes Dean to shriek.

"God is pansexual", Hannah wakes up screaming before looking over at Dean and Castiel's bed. Her face turning red once she realizes their both naked. "Gross", she huffs before promptly laying back down and continues to sleep.

Castiel stirrs and smiles when he opens his eyes and sees Dean. Then his eyes go wide at seeing Dean's bare chest. The night coming back to him rather quickly. He, too, spots the condom and grabs it by the bottom. Glad to see its full, but terrified to see it tainted red with blood. He grabs a napkin from the bedside table and wraps the condom in it and tosses it in the trash.

He looks over at Dean and sees the other boy looking pale. "Dean, are you alright", Castiel asks tentatively. He knows for certain he asked for consent each moment and even stopped when Dean didn't verbally reply. However, the way Dean is currently looking at the red blood stain on the bed with fear and disgust is worrying.

"We, really", Dean whispers and touches the blood stain softly. "We really did it".

"Y-yes...", Castiel pulls on his underwear and his shirt from last night. "Um, do you...do you regret it"?

"N-no", Dean looks up at Cas with wide eyes. Before turning his face away, a blush painted on his cheeks. "I just, seeing the evidence is kinda jarring. I forget I have a...vagina sometimes. And last night reminded me that I do".

"Are you experiencing dysphoria", Castiel sits on the edge of the bed and cups Dean's face.

"No, mm just, I think I need to just relax for today".

"Are you sure-" 

"I'm sure, I know I'm a trans guy, and that means I got the whole shebang down there and some uptop. I don't really mind having a vagina, not a big focal point for people. It's more my chest, but I feel good".

"Good", Castiel says before kissing his boyfriend. Both of them laying down, farthest away from the blood stain as they can in a full size bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos, and comments mean so much.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, question it suggestion!
> 
> I literally squeal in delight when someone comments.
> 
> P.S: Never forget the nose :-)
> 
> Mordekai


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOHHH BOI
> 
> I have off this whole week. I'll use this time to write more (I usually have at least 5 chapters ready to go when I post one). Because I'm just writing chapter 21.....ANYWHO.
> 
> I'm getting really into animal crossing and pokemon ultra moon (there is so much talking!!!!)
> 
> Anyways my fellow queer and non queer: BEHOLD: CHAPTER 20! (and terrible use of punctuation)

**Charlie, Kevin, Gabriel, Lucifer, Anna, Sam, Crowley, and Meg have all been added to the chat.**

**Hannah:** _I have gathered you all here for an important meeting._

**Hannah:** _Please kill me._

**Crowley:** _I assume this is about loverboy and his dog?_

**Gabriel:** _I'm changing my name._

_Gabriel has changed their name to G-Spot._

**G-Spot:** _Oh yeah >:)_

**Sam:** _I really don't want to hear what Cas and Dean are doing._

**Meg:** _I do!_

**Charlie:** _I second that. Fill us in Han._

**Charlie:** _:0 OH WAIT_

_Charlie has changed Hannah's name to Han Solo_

**Charlie:** _Aw ye :D_

**Han Solo:** _This is already a mess_

**Han Solo:** _And sorry Sam, but I must, Dean and Castiel are disgusting._

**Han Solo:** _My eyes have seen too much._

**Lucifer:** _At least you slept through it. Gabriel, Anna and I had to LISTEN through it._

**Sam:** _GROSS!! TMI!!_

_G-Spot has changed Sam's name to Moose._

**Moose:** _????_

**G-Spot:** _your welcome._

**Big Daddy K:** _*you're_

**Anna** **:** _Who the hell is big daddy k???_

**Crowley:** _Kevin._

**Anna:** _???_

**Big Daddy K:** _Some of us do have lives._

**Lucifer:** _Looks like I just got a daddy kink_  

**Meg:** _You and me both_

**Charlie:** _uMMM NO???_

**Han Solo:** _I regret making this group chat._

_Crowley has changed their name to King of Hell_

**King of Hell:** _you think?_  

_Lucifer has changed Anna's name to BanANNA_

**BanANNA:** _i hate you_

**Lucifer:** _At least I wasn't adopted._

**BanANNA:** _Yeah but I was wanted. What's ur excuse?_

**Big Daddy K:** _She came for your whole life._

**Meg:** _I want a fun name :/_

_King of Hell has changed Meg's name to MEGabitch_

**King of Hell:** _Like that?_  

**MEGabitch:** _perfect_

**Charlie:** _no fair!_

_Charlie has changed their name to Queen of Moondoor_

**Queen of Moondoor:** _oh hell yeah_

**Han Solo:** _can everyone stop changing their names????_

_Queen of Moondoor has changed Lucifer's name to Losecifer_

**Losecifer:** _how original -_-_

**Big Daddy K:** _that emoji is how asians smile_

**MEGabitch:** _omg kevin no_

**Big Daddy K:** _kevin yes_

**King of Hell:** _oooh. Are we pulling out the racist jokes?_

**Losecifer:** _my time has come_

**G-Spot:** _hey. Hey. Who do mice pray to?_

**Queen of Moondoor:** _god no_

**King of Hell:** _kill me now_

**G-Spot:** _CHEESUS!!!_

**Moose:** _I leave this chat on mute for a few seconds and shit hits the fan_

**BanANNA:** _Language!_

**Han Solo:** _I hate all of you._

**Losecifer:** _< 3_

**Queen of Moondoor:** _< 3_

**Big Daddy K:** _< 3_

**BanANNA:** _< 3_

**G-Spot:** _< 3_

**MEGabitch:** _< 3_

**King Of Hell:** _< 3_

**Moose:** _I second what Hannah said._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot :-)
> 
> Please leave any comments, questions or suggestions you have and I'll respond as quickly as I can!
> 
> P.S: Never forget the nose! :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ice skating recently, since it's winter where I am. And I was falling all over the place. 
> 
> I suggested my family and I go ice skating, nime of us knowing how to, except for my brother who just fucking started doing flips and shit.
> 
> While my mother, sister and I are attempting to skate, these two nice women go to help my mother. She tells them I'm her child and they immediately flock to me.
> 
> As my mother leaves the ice with my sister, I am left skating around with two beautiful Norwegian women. Best day of my life? Best day of my life. Skating with two beautiful Norwegian women is checked off on my bucket list.
> 
> Once I got off of the ice and made my way to where my family was at, my mother looked me straight in the eye and said: "I turn around and your pretending to fall while coping a feel of those two women. You're such a slut".
> 
> And she is 100% correct.

"Ice skating", Gabriel ponders and looks at his parents. Amelia and Jimmy nod while smiling, their elbows touching as they sit around and eat breakfast. "Who the hell goes ice skating during _summer"_?

"Are ice rinks even open", Anna asks, poking at her breakfast with a spork. "I mean, it sounds fun, but won't we need to find a rink that's open"?

"We already found one, we thought it would be fun", Jimmy shrugs. "You can even invite your brother, Dean".

"Really", Dean snaps into focus after staring at Cas like some love sick puppy. "That would be cool", the green eyed boy responds and flushes.

"Okay, it's a date, now lets all eat our full and head out", Amelia says cheerily and everyone at the table works to eat their breakfast.

Dean calls his father, who comes along with his mother, Bobby (Dean and Sam's surrogate uncle), and Sam to join for the day. Sam, who in turn, also called Kevin, Charlie, Crowley, and Meg. Taking the train to the Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers. The small group enters and pay, renting skates and heading to the benched area to put on their skates. Few people are on the ice, skating in the same direction idly.

"I'm ready to fuck some ice", Meg pumps her fist in the air, skates tied tightly and walks over to the ice. Promptly falling down with a loud _thud_ as she soon as she comes in contact with it. "Guess the ice is fucking me today"!

"Damn it Meg", Bobby admonishes and goes to help her. He had somehow become the girl's caretaker, oddly enough, considering her actual parents are drug addicts and can care less for her well being.

"Don't worry Meg, I'll claim this ice as apart of my kingdom for you", Charlie says before majestically sliding onto the ice and beginning to skate around. "For Moondoor"!

"Why the hell do I even bother joining you twits", Crowley grumbles before going after Charlie.

"Maybe because you actually like us", Kevin rolls his eyes and skates on the ice.

The rest of the group joins, while the Novaks and company skate as if they were born on the ice, the Winchesters hold onto the sidelines for dear life. Dean yelping everytime he loses his balance. Castiel completes a triple axel before looking at Dean attempting not to fall but failing, landing him on his butt in a mere matter of seconds.

"Need some help", Castiel skates over to ask. Dean looks up, his cheeks and nose already pink from the cold of the ice rink. His freckles and apple green eyes appearing to stand out more at this moment.

" _Now_ you ask that? I fell like four times", Dean shouts but accepts Castiel's hand at helping him up. "How the hell do you even skate like _that"_?!

"Practice", Castiel shrugs. "That, and you need to bend your knees and lean forward, when you lean back you're more likely to fall".

"Gee, thanks. You make it sound so easy", Dean rolls his eyes but tries anyways. His feet only slightly wobbling, holding onto Castiel tightly. "I can't believe I fear frozen water".

"Can't believe you guys banged in a hotel with thin walls", Gabriel jeered as he skated by. Smirking at them before skating away majestically.

"Fuck, if he wasn't so good on skates I would be embarrassed he heard", Dean grumbles.

Castiel laughs before continuing to teach Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> LEAVE A QUESTION, COMMENT OR SUGGESTION DOWN BELOW.
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY. DON'T BE SCARED TO POST ONE BECAUSE WE ALL HAVE ANXIETY HERE (IM JUST ASSUMING SINCE ANXIETY DISORDERS ARE FAIRLY COMMON. SORRT IF YOU DONT. WELL. MORE LIKE IM SORRY IF YOU DO.)
> 
> SHOULD I MAKE AN UPDATING SCHEDULE???
> 
> ALSO: SHOULD I GIVE MORE BACKGROUND ON MEG BEING ADOPTED BY BOBBY??


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another dinner with everyone after ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got accepted into a college recently.....and I'm SHOOK. 
> 
> I don't think highly of myself, whenever I'm asked what talents I posses my head goes blank and I realize that I still don't really know anything about myself.
> 
> I have average grades. Some 80s and 90s for English, Art and History classes. Science and Math classes are along the 65s ans 70s.
> 
> Due to past bullying, and self hatred; I sometimes forget I'm not actually stupid. I forget I'm not fat, anymore, whem I pass a mirror
> 
> It's crazy how words can still impact you even years after the events.

"I'm going to rip his lungs out", Dean finally says as he stares down the table to look at his little brother and Gabriel. 

"Dean, Gabriel is a flirt. There is no malice behind his words", Hannah offers. Slurping up her pasta noisely as Crowley looks utterly offended before quietly eating his own food.

"Besides, the worst that could happen is that Gabriel and Sam end up hooking up. Gabriel breaks his heart and Sam stays sad forever", Kevin shrugs before taking a bite from his steak.

"Gee, thanks, Kevin", Dean rolls his eyes and sighs unhappily. "If Lucifer wasn't giving me equal big brother protective eyes right now I would have flung my fork into Gabriel's windpipes".

Surely, the teens listening turn to Lucifer staring harshly at Dean, and Dean reciprocating a look equally as terrifying.

"You can't murder my brother, despite how annoying he is", Castiel furrows his brows.

"That's debatable", Anna grins.

"I'm with Anna"!

"Dean", both Castiel and Charlie chastise. For two different reasons, of course.

"Leave Sam alone. He may get some", Charlie shrugs. 

"Charlotte", Dean dramtically gasps and clutches his heart. "You harm me with such lewd remarks"!

"First of all, you and I both know my name is _not_ Charlotte", the spicy red head raises one finger and then the other as she speaks. "Second of all, stop being dramatic. Sam is a head strong kid. He can fight his own battles".

"And he will", Dean nods. "As soon as someone asks my permission for his hand in marriage at the ripe age of 45".

The teens burst into fits of giggles before Dean scowls at them. "I'm serious"! 

"Yeah, and I'd like to see Moose over there let you", Crowley chuckles.

Over on the other side of the table, Gabriel is easily flirting up Sam. Who doesn't even seem to notice. It's not until Gabriel digs into his piece of cake that Sam responds to his flirtations.

Wiping his thumb over the corner of Gabriel's mouth, which is totally happining in dramatic slow motion for Gabriel himself, and easily swips a rogue sprinkle before putting it in his own mouth and smiling. "You had a sprinkle".

Gabriel stares open mouthed at Sam, Lucifer nearly punctures his stomach from laughing so hard. Despite not liking his brother seeming smitten, he can't help but laugh at the pure shock all over Gabriel's face once Sam seemingly flirted back. Sam looks at the two of them, clearly confused with the situation.

"LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES", Gabriel suddenly shouts, his chair flying backwards and it seems the entire restaurant goes silent.

"Uh", Sam's face heats up, while at the same time, Dean shouts:

"That's it! I'm ripping his lungs out"!

Followed by both Castiel and Charlie attempting to stop him from throwing his body across the table. The adults continue eating, ignoring the antics of their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I abandoned this lmao. I've been writing / creating more fanfiction.
> 
> I'm also up for collabing with writers and artists if anyone would like to?? Just shoot me a message on my tumblr: honeymorty

**Epilogue: Twenty Years Later**

 

"Happy birthday Emma", the group cheered. Celebrating the birthday of the now teenager at the ripe age of 13. 

With her long locks of chestnut hair, and sparkling apple green eyes and constellations of freckles adorning her face, Emma quickly blew out the candles that littered the cake before her.

"What did you wish for", her younger brother, Benjamin looked up at her with swampy green eyes and the ebony hair of their father. His fraternal twin, and her brother as well, Jimmy stared with the mirrored face of their father. 

"If I tell you it won't come true", Emma smiled and turned to see her older sister, Clarie give her a thumbs up. 

"Cake", Luke yelled and shoved his small fist in the cake as he quickly filled his mouth with the sugary pastry. 

"Dammit Luke", Charlie yelled at her son, waddling her way over with her large pregnant stomach. 

"Save some for me", Lucifer cackled, carrying his son Jack with him as he copied Luke's antics. 

"Seriously? You're not a kid anymore", Michael, Lucifer's husband, sighed loudly before putting down their daughter Jane.

"While you fuckers share that, I got my own cake", Gabriel dived head first into the cake he had made himself just for this occasion. His son Samandriel, staring at him with his calculating hazel eyes. Sam walked over and plucked their son, walking towards Dean.

Who was standing in front of the grill, rubbing his stomach lovingly as he carried his and Castiel's fifth child.

"Hey Dean, has baby number five been acting up", Sam quizzed as Samandriel, the little traitor, went willingly to his uncle.

"Nah, they've been good, pretty chill for today", Dean shrugged then smirked. "Can't believe Hannah went into early labor after Crowlet and her had  _sex"._

"Says the one who managed to get a dildo stuck up their boyfriends ass", a familiar voice boomed. Dean and Sam turned to see Meg walking in the backyard with a pair of shades. "Miss me"?

"Not much", Dean and Sam said in unison. While the kids went insane and all ran to their favorite not aunt.

"The kids beg to differ", Meg throws back as she kisses Emma on the forehead. "Hey birthday girl. Get everything you wanted"?

"Yup".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Im a sucker for endings. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> :-)


End file.
